shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha
Alpha is a self taught and permanent technique possible only to those that employ and Jibuki while having been under the effects of Mugendiai or alternatively the Sakki technique, either by being the recipient of such fear of being the target of it, and surviving a near death experience. Alpha can only be achieved if the user suffers a near death experience, thus it is most practical to be under the attack of a Mugendiai user and survive. Overview The Alpha state is triggered by the brain as a defense mechanism against certain death, those with enough will power to live under truly fatal circumstances will then employ both Life Return and Jibuki to heal themselves up to fight again, and even develop more muscle mass at the cost of the user's lifespan. Generally the amount of years the user sacrifices is close to''' 30 years', that is how much damage and trauma one needs to be dealt for Alpha to truly kick in. Because of the sheer ammount of damage necessary and the fear needed to be dealt with at some point in their lives the '''mind will be traumatized' and permanently keep up Alpha for the rest of a person's lifetime. The mind will keep being traumatized to such an extent that nothing the user can do will ever calm the subconscious fear leaving the user in a constant fight or flight state, this would prove impossible for normal humans but the requirement of Jibuki is precisely for this, to allow one to effortlessly keep up such an accelerated metabolism and state of mind. Strengths When under Alpha the user transcends the limits of the human and superhuman to ensure their survival after a near death experience, enhancing every attribute into Super Human levels. The strength of those employing Alpha is rivaled only by those in possession of zoans, and the speed by even fewer people, their endurance especially is enhanced to the point bullets only dent themselves when hitting the skin. Predictably because of the fight or flight mechanism being a constant existence the user's perception of reality is enhanced greatly as well, even without kenbunshoku haki the user can instantly predict the enemy's movements and counter them on instinct and intuition alone. Also since the body is constantly flooded with above average levels of adrenaline the user feels less pain than normal. ''The Imperial Predator Users of Alpha are always in a passive fight or flight state after the traumatic event that created Alpha in the first place, should an even more traumatic situation befall them or an horror of greater level, the Alpha mind will shut off, and drop into the bodies all possible hormones to release the fight or flight mechanism to the extra mile, the already enhanced body of an Alpha is allowed to fight without care for damaging itself, allowing one to truly put their entire strength behind each attack. The Imperial Predator mode is a double edged sword, the user becomes stronger then virtually any other person on earth for some moments but they suffer incredible damage to their entire body if they go all out, which will probably happen. The user also has no control over this mode and might end up harming allies, and sometimes using teeth to fight the opponent and indulging into cannibalism some rare cases. The Imperial Predator.png|'The Imperial Predator mode''' Side Effects With the constant fight or flight mechanism continuously motivating the user one can translate this desire to live into willpower and learn haki at break neck speeds, as well as employ it with great power at the cost of skill. Drawbacks Because for one to utilize Alpha one needs to be near death, should one have the lack of resolve necessary to pull through they will be stripped of their life on the spot and never truly accomplish alpha. The rate of people that can learn Alpha is roughly 0.1%. The constant state of fight or flight hinders the tactical thinking of the user leaving them only with their muscle memory or instincts to fight with, for the brain in it's constant traumatized state fears that the process of thinking in a battle is much too dangerous and prefers instincts and muscle memory which preserve time and energy. Category:Techniques Category:Fighting Styles